Duo's Detention
by Evil Penguin
Summary: The Gundam Pilots Got Sooo MAD at Duo they Made Him Write everything He did 100 times on the Chalk Board (E-san Helped me with this one. . . )Rated PG-13 for AL (Adult Language)
1. Default Chapter Title

Duo's Detention part 1  
By: Mitty  
(What Duo would write on the chalkboard)  
  
1) I will never ask if Heero is on Crack  
2) I will never roll hot wheels down Trowa's Uni. -Bang  
3) I will never use Quatre's saucers as Frisbees   
4) I will never use Woofie's Swords for cutting up credit cards  
5) I will never as if Heero's Ferret Gets High  
6) I will never wonder if Dorothy likes Woofie. (Ouch!)  
7) I will never replace Relina's Speech with finger paintings   
8) I will never put Heero's Spandex in Hot water wash  
9) I will never put Mayo that was left in the sun on Howard's ham sandwich  
10) I will never ask if Sally has mental problems for liking Woofie. (Onna Man!)  
11) I will never play with Heero's NitroGlisteriegn and Potassium Sulfate (Cough)  
12) I will never play with J's tools ever again.  
13) I will not play The Night Santa Went Crazy during Quatre's Christmas Party  
14) I will never program the V.C.R to run Backward  
15) I will remember to not hand Heero the wrong Chemical in science lab  
16) I will try to remember to wear oven gloves while taking cookies out of the oven  
17) I will never run Heero's self-destruct batteries dead. (HE!)  
18) I will never tie Woofie to a chair and make him watch Sailor Moon   
19) I will never Dress up as a French Maid for Halloween  
20) I will never give Relina Heero Tied up in Christmas light to a Chair  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Duo's Detention Part 2  
  
21) I will never give Relina a Size 1/2 size Bra for Christmas (Ouch!)  
22) I will never put a whoopee-cushion in Relina's Chair  
23) I will never give Relina a time bomb for her birthday  
24) I will never go to Relina's Birthday party again  
25) I will never hand Heero a gun instead of a screwdriver  
26) I will never play with Trowa's clown mask  
27) I will never nor think trying to make Heero's Ferret Dance.  
28) I will never use Heero's ferret for target practice  
29) I will never call Marie Maya a Ketchup head.  
30) I will never call Sally saying Woofie is Dead  
31) I will never prank call Lady Unn about Treaze dead body sitting at my desk (But he was...)  
32) I will never have a pencil hit Trowa's Bang and say the sky is falling  
33) I will never feed Quatre's Camels Chili peppers  
34) I will never ask about Dorothy and the wizard of Oz  
35) I will never sit on Dorothy's cat. (Reow!)  
36) I will never play with Matches and Nataku  
37) I will never ask Zechs If he is related to Zorro  
38) I will never play with Howard's control tower  
39) I will never dress up as Roe Oki and rub against Woofie  
40) I will never try to imitate Relina's Speeches about Peace and how important. (Screw Peace Kill the Bitch!)  



	3. Duo's detention part 3

Duo's Detention part 3  
1  
  
1) I must remember that the girls locker room is invite only!  
2) I must remember that Quatre's camels don't like me  
3) I must remember never to ask Heero where he keeps his crack (Ouch! enough said I guess)  
4) I will never act out the song trigger-happy. (Dorothy please stops screaming we can use the cat for a pencil.)  
5) I will try not to put pictures of Woofei's mother on America's fattest 10 people (damn Woofei how'd she manage that on?)  
6) I will try not to ask E-san why her sister is a boy. (Duo you can't!)  
7) I will try not to have so much fun with the lions. (Some help here!)  
8) I will not dress up as Katherine and play with daggers (Trowa? Are you okay?)  
9) I will not let T.K play with my hair (I'm no Gillian!)  
10) I will never try to play football with my braid hanging out in the rain. (That's some thing you did to yourself Onna-man)  
11) I will never ask the aquanauts to dress up as trees and play hide and seek (Its as good thing we didn't fall for it)  
12) I will never tie Woofei up and watch Dirty Pair Flash (enough Onna shows!)  
13) I will never ask if I can make dinner (What! you don't trust me?)  
14) I will never ask Trowa to close his eyes (Quatre get this tap off my eyes)  
15) I will never exploit the many uses of gum ( Fluffy, what's in your bowl?)  
16) I will never do Woofei's hair like Sirina's (Onna Man!)  
17) I will never try to find the safety on Heero's Gun.(its not there0  
18) I will never try to get Relina's hair to stand like Albert Einstein's  
19) I will never sneeze on Relina's speech and put it in a folder for her to find  
20) I will never smile right in lady Unn's face when she is looking a her pictures of Treize  
  



	4. Duo's Detention Part 4

Duo's Detention part 2  
  
21) I will not play with matches (THE TIGER'S CAGE IS ON FIRE TROWA!)  
22) I should not mix Trowa's hair gel with clear cement glue  
23) I will not lock Woofie up with Lady Unn and tell them to have fun.  
24) I will not spook Quatre's chickens  
25) I will not make fun of Quatre's singing (I'm sorry, really, its not that bad)  
26) I will not put Heero's spandex in hot water  
27) I will not play with the lions  
28) I will not tie Woofie up and put him in a room full of sailor moon stuff  
29) I will not dress as a French maid for Halloween   
30) I will not lock Heero in a room with Relina with out his gun  
31) I will not give Relina a 1/2 sized bra for Christmas and ask it is too big  
32) I will not run around yelling that Quatre is a "Pansy Man" because he wears a pink shirt  
33) I will not pretend to answer the door and tell him that Treize would like to see him  
34) I will not hang up mini Death Scythes in Howard's car  
35) I will not dress as a teddy bear with booze in my hand and say happy birthday to Relina  
36) I will not get drunk on a mission  
37) I will not tell ALL of Quatre's sisters that he is in town when we go  
38) I will not ask Trowa if he would prefer the name of Rover instead  
39) I will not take my girl friends into my bedroom, the scream is too over powering  
40) I will not wonder why my mini Scythes don't work  



End file.
